Good luck charlie
by Idreamofcomedy
Summary: read 2 find out
1. Charlie is sick

Teddy was making her video diary for Charlie.

"Hey, Charlie." she said Into the camera. "This is your big sister, teddy. and right now, you're upstairs napping in your room. You want to know why? Because you just got your first cold! and please-- don't get me sick. I just asked the hottest guy in school to the backwards dance. so i can't afford to be sick right now."

just then, PJ ran in. "Excuse me." Teddy said before she closed her camera.

"What are you doing?" she asked PJ. "Just going upstairs to check on charlie." PJ said, and chuckled nervously.

"Which test?" Teddy guessed.

"Math test." PJ said, breaking down.

"Well, then... Here's a new invention that'll REALLY help you, PJ. it's called 'studying' try it sometime." Teddy said, using air quotes around 'studying'

"I know about 'studying', Ted. i just chose not to." PJ said, also using air quotes on 'Studying'

"Well, you're still not going up to Charlie."Teddy said.

"Why?" PJ asked.

"Because she's sleeping." Teddy replied. but PJ ran up anyway. but Teddy chased after him.

* * *

Later that day, Amy and Bob returned from the store dressed like some sort of astronuts.

"Where are you two going? a space convention?" Gabe asked them.

"No, Gabe. we got these so we won't get Charlie's cold." Bob said.

"Poor girl has a temperature of 100." Amy said.

"Speaking of 100, that's what I need to pass my make-up science test." Gabe said.

"You failed the test, didn't you?" Amy said.

"You know, 'fail' is a very strong word I perfer the phrase 'Didn't pass' so say that next time. ok, Mom?" Gabe said.

" 'Failed' or 'didn't pass', You need to find a way to pass your make-up test, young man." Bob said.

"Said the one who kills bugs." Gabe said.

"I'm an exterminatior, Gabe. and do you want to get grounded?" Bob said.

"No, dad." Gabe said. "then I suggest you work on your project." Bob said.

just then, Teddy came in. "Who let the aliens in our house?" she said as she saw them.

"Ha, Ha, Ha. very funny, Teddy." Amy said. "This is to protect us from catching Charlie's cold."

"Well, that is just crazy." Teddy said. "The dance may be on friday, but I'm not getting that desperate to stop myself from getting Charlie's cold."

"Well, if you do end up going, promise me you won't kiss whoever you asked." Bob said.

"I promise, dad." Teddy said, rolling her eyes. she then left and PJ came in.

"Why do you two look like you're going to outter space?" he said.

"Why does everybody keep saying that?" Bob whinned.


	2. plots divided

Meanwhile, Teddy was trying on dresses in front of Ivy.

"What do you think of this one?" she said.

"Ooh. girl. we better call the doctor because you are burning up in the smoking dress." Ivy said.

"Ivy, please don't mention doctors or burning up. because Charlie's sick. and if i catch her cold, i can't go to the backwards dance." Teddy said.

"Ok, Ted." Ivy said. "I so can't believe you're actually going to the dance with Spencer!"

"I honestly believed that he would've never spoke to me again after the worst study date of the year." Teddy said.

"Yeah, that was some luck, Ted." Ivy said.

"I don't know how much longer I'll be lucky." Teddy said.

"Well, you should be all right as long as Mr. and Mrs. D don't ask you to do anything that involves being next to Charlie." Ivy said.

just then, Amy came in.

"Teddy, I have to go to the store and get more soup. Charlie needs it more than ever. can you watch her for me?" she said.

"Why me? why not Gabe or Dad or PJ?" Teddy said.

"Gabe's busy working on his science project for his make-up test; your father's out at work; and PJ-- I don't trust him since that day where you were watching him, and you know" Amy said.

"But Mom, what Charlie has is contagious and I want to go to that dance." Teddy said, protesting.

"No Buts, Teddy Duncan. you are going to watch your little sister and that is final." Amy said.

"Ok, Mom." Teddy sighed.

just then, Gabe came in.

"So, try to tell me 'try again' to this!" he said as he showed a piece of tinsel.

"Try again, Gabe." Amy said.

"Can't believe I spent two minutes on nothing." Gabe grunted as he left.

Later, Teddy was grabbing one of her parents' anti-germ suits.

"It may be weird, but it'll keep me well enough for the dance." Teddy said to herself. and she went to Charlie's room to keep an eye on her. she did a lot of things with her. she then had to give Charlie her medicine. but she kept refusing.

"Come on, Charlie. eat your medicine." Teddy begged. Charlie whined and kept moving her face away from the spoon. "Charlie. Eat--------your---------medicine!" Teddy tried really hard to get Charlie to take her medicine. she eventually got it in Charlie's mouth.

"Yay, Charlie! you did it!" teddy cheered as she picked Charlie up. who then sneezed on her. "Gross! didn't this thing have a mask?" she then saw that the suit DID have a mask. "Guess I should've gotten used to this thing before I came to Charlie."

then, PJ came in.

"Hey, Ted. what's new?" he said.

"Charlie sneezed on me." Teddy said grossed out.

"Lucky." PJ said.

Amy then came in.

"What happened in here?" she said.

"Don't ask." Teddy said.

"Will do." Amy said.

the next day, Gabe was working on a mobile.

"Hey, Gabe." Teddy said as she came in. "I know I'm Going to regret asking this, but what is that?"

"It's my new science project." Gabe said. "It's a mobile. isn't it pretty?"

"Well, it looks a lot like Charlie's though. and it's kind of ironic because Charlie lost hers just last night. and that's Charlie's, isn't it?" Teddy said.

"Maybe." Gabe said, smiling as if nothing was wrong.

"Gabe, if your science teacher finds out, you'll fail your make-up test for sure." Teddy said.

"Not if he doesn't hear the lullaby music." Gabe said, holding up a screwdriver, and ready to take the batteries out of the mobile. Teddy snatched the screwdriver away from him.

"Nice try, Gabe." she said. "But you need to actually work on something yourself."

"I would if I could, Teddy." Gabe said, cleverly.

"But you can." teddy said.

"So?" Gabe said.

just then, PJ came running in covered in used tissues.

"Ok. I have gone through a wastebasket filled high with tissues used by Charlie. I'm positive I at least have a fever now." he said. "Feel my forehead." he requested.

"Feel my 'No' " Teddy denied. "PJ. I don't understand why you don't just study. I mean, all you have to do is crack open a book and read it."

"Come on, Ted. studying's for losers. like you." PJ scoffed. Teddy got very mad.

"You think I'm a loser because I study? well, I am not because------" Teddy tried to say, but was interrupted by a sneeze.

"Wow, Ted." PJ said amazed. "That was a big one. too bad you're not sick. or Mom and Dad would've made you stay home big time." he then decided to hold her hands so he could gather more germs.

"PJ!" Teddy said, annoyed. she then started a slapping contest with him. "I did not catch Charlie's cold. I just sneezed that's all." she said. but then she began coughing. PJ placed his hand on top of the hand she was coughing onto. she slapped it away as soon as she was done coughing. "Would you cut it out?"

"Sorry." PJ said.

"Now. I'll be ok as long as Mom and Dad don't catch me coughing or sneezing." Teddy said.

just then, Bob came in.

"Hey, Kids. who wants to help your Dad clean out the garage?" he said. Gabe and PJ pointed over Teddy. Bob then grabbed Teddy by the arm. "Great, let's go, Teddy."

"Thanks." Teddy said with sarcasm to Gabe and PJ.


	3. could this be trouble?

in the garage, teddy was worried that one sneeze or cough would get her dad to stop her from going to her school dance.

"Wow." she said in amazement.

"I know. it's pretty dirty." Bob said. "Let's get started, shall we?"

they soon got to work.

"Junk, Junk, Junk--" Bob said as he sorted the Junk. he then found a dead cockroach.

"Oh, is this the roach I killed when PJ was five? man, does time fly by." he tossed it aside and went back to cleaning. Teddy sorted things also. trying very hard not to give away the fact that she might've gotten Charlie's cold.

"Wow. anymore stuff in here, and we'll have to build a whole new garage just for the bug truck." Teddy said and laughed nervously. she then coughed, but disgusted it as a laugh.

"Right you are, Teddy. we need to be more organized in here." Bob laughed. Teddy was about to sneeze, but she decided to run out of the room, "Uh, dad. I'll go get the vacuum." she said, holding her nose.

"Good idea, Teddy. we'll need to clean up all this dirt on the floor." Bob said.

Teddy ran out of the garage and made sure Amy nor Bob could hear her. she finally sneezed.

"Lucky you." PJ said.

"No. unlucky me." Teddy said. "If Mom and Dad find out I'm sick, I won't be able to take Spencer to the backwards dance."

"You have any used tissues yet?" PJ asked excitedly, and not focused on Teddy.

"No!" Teddy said annoyed.

"Then I guess it's back to Charlie's trash can." PJ said. he then left.

"That guy will just do anything to get out of a test." Teddy said to herself. she grabbed the vacuum and went back to the garage.

when Teddy got back to the garage, Bob was just through with his half of the sorting.

"Great. you got the vacuum cleaner.'' Bob said. "Now, plug it in, and we'll be able to clean up this dusty floor." Teddy untangled the cord, and plugged in the plug. still trying hard not to show any signs of a cold. and began to vacuum. then, Gabe came in with another 'invention' Teddy then turned off the vacuum.

"Ok. tell me. this isn't going to help me pass my make-up test" he said.

"Uh, I'd say it if I knew what it was." Teddy said.

"It's a little vacuum cleaner." Gabe replied.

"The vacuum cleaner's already been invented, Gabe." Bob said.

"But this a quicker vacuum cleaner. it works twice as fast as a regular vacuum cleaner." Gabe said.

"Well, when you put it that way, let's take it for a spin, shall we?" Bob said. Teddy unplugged the big vacuum cleaner and plugged in Gabe's little vacuum cleaner. but it's little dust bag got so full, it exploded. and the dust made Teddy sneeze and cough.

"I'm never going to pass that test." Gabe sighed. he took his small vacuum cleaner and left.

Are you ok, Teddy?" Bob asked teddy.

"I'm fine." Teddy said, gasping for air. Bob pat her back to help her. and noticed that the sneezing and coughing didn't sound good at all.

"Are you sure your ok, Teddy?" Bob once again asked Teddy.

"I'm fine, Dad." Teddy lied.

"What made you ask 'are you ok?' Twice?" Teddy coughed again.

"That." Bob pointed out.

"Well, dad. you saw what happened before." Teddy said. "You know, Gabe's vacuum cleaner? I'm only coughing because of the dust."

"Are you sure?" Bob said.

"I'm positive." Teddy said. "And the backwards dance is tomorrow, so I'll be there." Bob felt her forehead.

"No. you're not." he said.

"But, Dad. I Have to take Spencer to the backwards dance." Teddy complained.

"I'm sorry, Teddy. but you'll just have to call Spencer and tell him you can't make it." Bob said. "Now come on. you're burning Bed-light, Teddy. into bed already."

"Is bed-light even a real word?" Teddy asked.

"No." Bob replied. "And that is why your mother is the nurse and I'm the bug exterminator."

the next night, Teddy still didn't have the heart to cancel on Spencer. and the dance was beginning in only a few hours. Then, Amy came in

"Hey, Teddy. how are you feeling?" Amy asked.

"I'm feeling good. But I'd feel better if you guys let me go to the backwards dance." Teddy said.

"No can do, Teddy." Amy said, chuckling a little. "Now. I'm going to be home a little late tomorrow morning. So your father is going to watch Charlie."

"Ok. Mom." Teddy said before Amy left.

PJ then came in.

"You're lucky, Ted." he said.

"For the last time, PJ. No I'm not. I can't go to the backwards dance with Spencer now. He's going to be so disappointed." Teddy said.

"Where's your waste basket?" PJ asked, not focused on Teddy's situation at all. Teddy couldn't take it anymore

"PJ. Listen!" Teddy said as she grabbed PJ by his shirt. "I have to be at that dance. For Spencer!"

"I don't understand why you won't just call Spencer in the first place." PJ said.

"You're right." Teddy said. She then ran to the living room and grabbed the phone. "I can't do it. You should call him." she said as she gave the phone to PJ. but just as he was about to take the phone, Teddy quickly brought it back to her. "No. I should do it. I'm the one who asked him to the dance." this kept on for quite a while. "No. you should do it. No I should do it. No you--" PJ couldn't take it any longer

"Teddy!" PJ said annoyed. Teddy brought the phone back to her.

"If you didn't want to, PJ. You could've just said so." she said. But before she could dial Spencer's Number, the phone began to ring. She answered it, and it was for Bob.

"Dad. The phone's for you." she said, calling Bob. He came down and got the phone.

"Hello?" he said. He talked on the phone for a little bit before hanging up. "Uh, Kids. Looks like you're watching Charlie alone tonight because I have a job to do. She's upstairs sleeping, call me if you need anything." he went out, fired up his bug truck, and left.

"Oh, my gosh this is perfect!" Teddy exclaimed.

"What is?" PJ asked confused.

"Don't you see, PJ?" Teddy said, "Mom and Dad are both going to be gone long enough for me to sneak out to the backwards dance."

"Uh, Teddy?" PJ tried to say, but Teddy interrupted her.

"Cover for me in case Mom or Dad come home, and you can dig through my used tissues all you want." Teddy interrupted.

"Ok. I'm in!" PJ said.

As soon as Teddy changed into a glittery Pink Muumuu dress. With black strap-on high heels,. She left.

Meanwhile, Gabe was working on another science project for his make-up test. And it contained a very bad smell.

"What is that?" PJ groaned at the smell of Gabe's new project.

"It's my new project. I'm making moldy bread." Gabe said. "This is sure to get me an A."

"The only thing that's sure to get us, is bugs in our house." PJ said with disgust. He grabbed the slice of bread and tossed it aside.

"No wonder you don't want to take that math test-- You can't understand a true A." Gabe said.

Just then, the phone rang. PJ picked it up.

"Hello?" he said as he picked up the phone. "Hey, Spence. Oh, really? Ok. I'll tell Ted, then. Bye." he hung up the phone and then quickly began to dial Teddy's cell phone number.

Meanwhile, Teddy had reached her school. And got into the gym for the backwards dance. She was looking everywhere for Spencer.

"Spencer? Spencer?" she called as she looked around the room. Her cell phone then began to ring.

"Hey, PJ. What do you want? I'm trying to find Spencer at the dance." Teddy said as she picked up her cell phone.

"That might be a little problem, Ted." PJ said over the phone.

"Why?" Teddy asked.

"Because he's sick too." PJ replied.

"How do you know?" Teddy said.

"He just called for you a few minutes ago." PJ said.

"Then I guess I came here for nothing." Teddy sighed. "I'll be home in a few minutes." Teddy hung up her phone and went over to the door. But as soon as she reached it, she saw Bob out in the halls trying to find bugs to kill. Which was why he was there.

"Dad." she quietly gasped as she lowered her head from the window of the door. She then got away from the door just as Bob looked into the gym.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at home, PJ was going through Teddy's used tissues.

"This should be beyond enough to get me sick enough to miss the math test, Monday." he said to himself. He then realized that Teddy should've been home quite a while ago. "Where's Teddy? She should've been home hours ago."

just then, the phone rang. It was Bob calling. "Oh. Hey, Dad." he said as he picked up the phone.

"Hey, PJ, I'm calling because I forgot to tell you where I was going to be tonight." Bob said over the phone.

"Oh, and where is that, Dad?" PJ said.

"Your school." Bob answered. PJ gasped. Teddy was probably sill at the school. But Bob heard him gasp.

"What's the matter, son?" Bob asked over the phone.

"Oh, nothing. Dad." PJ said into the phone. "You go ahead and do your job." PJ hung up and quickly dialed Teddy again. "Please don't still be at school, Please don't still be at school."

Meanwhile at the school, Teddy was trying her best to stay in the gym and away from the others and Bob. She soon heard her phone ring she picked it up. "What's wrong, PJ?" she asked over the phone.

"Are you still at school?" PJ asked her over the phone.

"Yes." Teddy replied.

"Then get out of there. Because Dad's there and if he catches you, you'll be a goner." PJ said over the phone.

"Uh, I kind of knew that already." Teddy said.

"Well, then why are you still at school?" PJ said over the phone.

"Because I can't leave the gym while Dad's right out in the halls." Teddy replied. "What should I do?"

"My guess is you should wait until Dad is out of the hallway then you get out." PJ said.

"Uh, ok. Thanks." Teddy said. She hung up and stared out to the halls. Waiting for Bob to leave.

Meanwhile, Gabe was still trying to invent something for his make-up test. "What else can I use for my invention?" he said to himself. PJ came by while getting the medicine for Charlie.

"Any thoughts for a new science project, Gabe?" he asked.

"No. maybe science isn't my thing. I'm just about ready to let them slap on the handcuffs and take me to summer school." Gabe sighed.

"Well, fine. Give up. I'm going to give Charlie her medicine." PJ said. This gave Gabe one more Idea.

"That's it!" he exclaimed. "This might just save me from Summer School!" PJ stared at Gabe because he went a little nuts saying that.

"Calm down, Gabe. You got to Pee or something?" he asked.

"Not anymore." Gabe responded. PJ began to walk out of the room with a disgusted look on his face.

Back at the school, Teddy was still at the dance. Due to the fact that Bob was still in the halls. She kept away from all the boys who wanted to dance with her. Ivy eventually found her.

"Ted. What are you doing here?!" she asked teddy incredibly. "Your dad told me you caught Charlie's cold."

"I came here by sneaking out so I could be here with Spencer but I just found out that he's sick too." teddy said.

"Then why are you still here?" Ivy asked.

"Because my Dad is right out in the hallway and If I let him catch me, he'll ground me that'll last Way after I get better." teddy said. Ivy looked at some masks and got an idea.

"I have an idea." she said to Teddy. "You see those masks over there?"

"Yeah." teddy said.

"Give me your phone and I'll call PJ and I'll tell you both my plan." Ivy said. Teddy gave her cell phone to her and Ivy quickly began to dial PJ back at the house.

Back at the Duncan, PJ had just finished giving Charlie her medicine. Gabe soon ran up to Charlie's room.

"What are you doing?" PJ asked Gabe.

"I'm going to work on my new science project!" Gabe yelled back. PJ wanted to follow him up so he could see what he meant. but then the phone rang so he had to answer it.

"Teddy?" he said as he picked up the phone.

"No, PJ. This is Ivy." Ivy said to him over the phone. "Listen. I need you to call Mr. D and distract him for a little while."

"Why?" PJ asked.

"Because if we can disguise Teddy, she can leave without being recognized." Ivy explained.

"What does that have to do with me calling my dad?" PJ asked.

"In case Mr. D recognizes Teddy, even with a mask on, He still won't catch her leaving because you'll be talking to him the whole time." Ivy explained.

"Oh, ok." PJ said. He then hung up and began to dial his dad to keep him from seeing Teddy leave.

Back at the School, Bob was still on his duty. His cell phone then began to ring and he picked it up. It was no other than PJ.

"Ok, PJ. What's going on back there?" he said as he picked up his phone.

"Oh, nothing. Dad." PJ said over the phone. "I just wanted to talk to you. And see how everything is going over there."

"Well, so far I haven't found that bug that the janitor told me about." Bob said. "And I won't be able to find it if I'm wasting my time talking to my son. Look, PJ. I love you, but I'm kind of busy right now." Bob tried to hang up, but PJ wouldn't let him.

"Well, how about that game on TV last night?" PJ said, trying to keep Bob from hanging up on him.

"There was no game on last night, PJ. Now do you mind?" Bob said.

"Yes. Now, don't you think that Basketball season should happen more than once?" PJ asked, running out of ideas to stall Bob.

In the Gym, Teddy had put on the mask.

"Ok, PJ is probably not able to stall your dad any longer, so we should head out now." Ivy said. She rushed Teddy out of the Gym through the dancing students and to the door. As they did, Bob was still being stalled by PJ.

"Ok, what's your favorite Color?" PJ asked over the phone, Trying his best to keep Bob distracted long enough for Teddy to leave the school.

"For the fifth time, Green." Bob Answered, sighing heavily. "Now, PJ. Can we please continue this when I get home? Because talking with you isn't helping me find that Bug. And How's Charlie?"

"Doing Fine. Just gave her medicine and Gabe's playing with her now in her room, I think." PJ said.

"Good. Well you can go to her room and look after your sister and brother while I find what got me at your school in the first place." Bob said, slowly losing his temper. He finally hung up on PJ.

"Dad. No wait!" PJ yelled, trying to stop Bob. But he was too late. Bob hung up on him. "Oh, I hope Dad won't catch Teddy."

Back at the dance, Teddy and Ivy were sneaking through the halls, and so far, they didn't need PJ to distract Bob anymore.

"So far, so good." Teddy whispered.

"Now, all we have to do is get to the doors without getting recognized by Mr. D." Ivy whispered. Before they knew it, Bob could be heard not so far from them. They quickly hid in the trash can. As Bob came out. He was still looking for that Bug. It turned out to be a tarantula. Unfortunately, Teddy was ready to sneeze.

"Ted, No." Ivy said, trying to Stop Teddy from sneezing, Cartoon-style.

"Well, I'm sick. What do you expect?" Teddy whispered, while being a little bit annoyed. Luckily, her urge to Sneeze went away along with Bob. As he went to another place in the halls to look for the tarantula.

"The coast is clear." Ivy whispered, trying to have Teddy move out of the garbage can quietly. They suddenly came across the tarantula that Bob was looking for.

"Spider." Teddy screamed quietly.

"That must be the bug that Mr. D's after." Ivy whispered.

"Ok. Try not to be afraid, we'll get away from it." Teddy said, tiptoeing away from the tarantula. Suddenly, Bob retuned. He so far didn't recognize Teddy. But he was able to recognize the tarantula.

"Excuse me, girls. But this is the exterminator's job." Bob said, paying no attention to the girls. As he caught the tarantula, Teddy was once again ready to sneeze. This time she couldn't help it or stop it in any way. When she Sneezed, it was so big, that she lost her mask. Revealing to Bob that she was there.

"Teddy Duncan? What is the meaning of all this?!" Bob yelled, placing his hand on his hips. Teddy then knew that she couldn't lie anymore. She was finally busted. And had to face the consequences.


	5. Chapter 5

Since Teddy got busted, Bob had to drive her back to the house.

"You just had to do it, didn't you?" Bob said to Teddy.

"But dad, please listen." Teddy said.

"No, you listen, Teddy. With this small thing you did, a ton of kids must have your germs." Bob said.

"But, Dad. I was going to leave the dance because Spencer called in sick right after I came." teddy said.

"Then how come you're in the bug truck with me driving you home now?!" Bob asked incredibly.

"Because when I first saw you out in the hallway, I just couldn't leave because you would've caught me and you weren't supposed to know that I was there in the first place." Teddy said.

"Well, Teddy, Honey. I do tend to recognize my own children, but you could've just been all sneaky. And listen to me, I'm actually giving you tips on how to avoid your parents when they're at the same place as you while you weren't supposed to be at that place at all!" Bob said, slowly going insane.

"Ground me however you want, Dad. I even regret sneaking out now." Teddy said.

"Well, Teddy. I am going to ground you, and I am disappointed in you, but I only didn't want you to go to that dance because you were sick." Bob said to her.

"I know, Dad. I should've never let that dance be more important than my condition." teddy said.

"And you should've waited for Spencer to call. Or better yet you should've called him" Bob said.

"Yeah. If I had known that Spencer wasn't going to make it to the dance either, None of this would've ever happened." Teddy said. Just then, Her cell phone rang. It was PJ. She brought it to her ear to answer it;

"Look, Teddy I know I should've told you this sooner, but I had to look after Charlie and Gabe. But I can't stall Dad any longer so be careful he might catch you." PJ said over the phone. Teddy just sighed heavily and brought her cell phone to Bob to tell PJ that he was a little late with that news.

"And I did." Bob said into Teddy's Cell phone.

"I'm a little later than I thought, aren't I?" PJ said over the phone as Teddy brought her cell phone back to her own ear.

"Uh, yeah you are." She said into the phone while nodding. "PJ. we'll see you back at the house." Teddy hung up her phone as Bob kept driving her and himself home.

A few days later, Teddy was finishing off her video diary.

"And that's what happened while you had your first cold. And Charlie- if you ever DO get sick at my age and you want to go to a school dance, or a party, or a date with some cute boy, or anything like that, all I can say is don't EVER sneak out. Because if you do-" Teddy said into the camera. She then sneezed before continuing her advice for Charlie. "Well, good luck, Charlie." Teddy then turned off her Camera.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later, Teddy was feeling a little better. She was sitting on the couch with PJ. Gabe was not home yet, even though school had been let out for the day for about an hour now.

Eventually, Gabe came home with Charlie, looking a little sad.

"What's wrong?" Teddy asked. "Didn't you and Charlie do well on your science project?"

"Well..." Gabe said.

Gabe then remembered the events from earlier when he had presented his project with Charlie.

"This is my science project; a time machine powered by snot." he said.

Mr. Olsson crossed his arms, he believed that Gabe's machine was nothing to be impressed by.

"What does it do?" He said.

Gabe took out an old apple from his pocket. "It restores the youth of ANY fruit or vegetable."

"Really?" Mr. Olsson said, still not believing that Gabe's invention would actually work.

"Yep. Really." Gabe nodded. He then tickled Charlie's nose, since she was not sick anymore that day, and she began sneezing into the tube, which used the snot to power the machine, and the machine ended up turning the old apple into an apple that had looked like it was freshly picked off its tree.

Mr. Olsson was impressed. "Wow. an invention like this definately deserves a..."

"100?" Gabe asked, completing Mr. Olsson's sentence for him.

"Yes. yes. yes." Mr. Olsson said.

But just moments after he had said that, Charlie let out a big sneeze that overpowered the time machine, proving that fruit and vegetables weren't the only things it could make younger again.

All of a sudden, all of the other kids in Gabe's class began to laugh. Mr. Olsson was confused.

"What's so funny?" He asked. He then felt that his tie was a little big for him so he went over to a nearby mirror to fix it. But when he looked in the mirror, he saw that he was suddenly a little toddler again!

"Gabrial Duncan!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Gabe then stopped remembering the event since this was the point where things started to get ugly.

"You turned him into a baby?" Teddy asked, smiling a little after having a mental picture of Mr. Olsson as a baby.

"Yeah." Gabe sighed. "I still got the 100, though, so I'm not going to summer school."

"Then why are you so sad?" PJ asked.

"He gave me Detention every day after school for the rest of the year. Then he forced me to change his diaper because he made a 'Boom-boom'." Gabe said.

PJ then sneezed.

"Bless you." Teddy said.

Everyone then knew that PJ had finally caught Charlie's cold. Teddy got closer to him.

"Guess you're happy now, huh?" she said.

"But my test was yesterday!" PJ groaned.

The end.

- Idreamofcomedy


End file.
